


Bucky's Babies

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Bucky's twins, Zoe and Ziva, have an interesting first day in Kindergarten which causes his small family to have some hard conversations about race.





	Bucky's Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnoopyLover58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/gifts).



> Originally posted on my Tumblr For @buckyappreciationsociety

The first day of kindergarten was one of the hardest days of any parent’s life and the Winter Soldier was no exception. Putting his twins into school was a step he was not ready to take, but his wife Y/N insisted that they not be held back. Dropping the girls off at the school felt like he left half of his heart there. Tony had completely vetted the school, made sure it was safe and assured him the children would be fine.

Picking the girls up from school had been a huge relief. Bucky loved his babies to distraction and having them gone all day long drove him crazy. He busted through more punching bags than Steve. Y/N had tried to calm him down, but he was antsy all day long. Finally, they were all home and getting ready for dinner. The girls were coloring at the island while Bucky set the table and Y/N pulled dinner from the oven.

“Daddy?” Zoe asked, her little head still bowed over her coloring.

“What babe?” Bucky responded.

“Why are we different?”

“What do you mean, Zoe?” Bucky asked cautiously, looking over their heads to see Y/N pause in the dinner preparation.

“Well, you are this color,” she started, holding a peach color crayon in her small hand.

“Mommy is this color,” Ziva added, holding up a brown crayon.

“And we are this color,” Zoe held up a dark tan crayon. “Why?”

Bucky took a deep breath and sat down next to the girls. Y/N leaned over the other side of the counter. They both knew the girls would eventually ask and they had prepared their answer. Children can be very cruel and they hated the thought of their babies getting teased because they aren’t identical to everyone else. Y/N reached her hands across the counter, Bucky met her halfway with his flesh hand, and they each pulled one of the girls’ hands into the pile. Hands holding hands holding hands.

“Alright girls,” Y/N began, her soft accent ringing around the room. “What do you feel when you touch Mommy’s hands?”

“You feel soft,” Zoe said.

“And warm,” Ziva added.

“And what do you feel when you touch my hand?” Bucky questioned.

“This hand is warm,” Zoe petted his flesh hand, “but your metal hand is cold.”

“I think you feel soft too, Daddy.” Ziva put in.

“So Mommy’s hands feel warm and soft, my hand is warm and soft, and what about your hands? What are they like?”

“Soft.” Zoe said.

“Warm.” Ziva added.

“But do all our hands look the same?” Bucky questioned softly.

“No.” Soft curls swung as the girls shook their heads.

“But, except for my metal hand, they feel the same?”

“Yes.” They both answered.

“That’s what we need to learn about each other. We look different, a lot of people in this world look different, but there’s something about all of us that is the same.” Bucky explained, as he let his fingers graze over the hands of the three loves of his life. “We are all different and yet we are all the same and we treat everyone the same.”

“And as you both get older,” Y/N took over, “we will teach you about where I come from and where Daddy comes from too so that you can know where you come from.”

“Where do you come from, Mommy?” Zoe asked.

“I come from a county across the ocean called the Ivory Coast. And Daddy comes from a city called Brooklyn in New York.” Y/N answered with a smile for her preciously curious daughter.

“Alright my little darlings, go wash your hands for dinner.” Bucky instructed. The girls grinned and hopped down to race to the bathroom and fight over the pink stool in front of the sink.

Bucky stepped around the counter, pulled his wife into his arms, and gently kissed her lips. Y/N smiled up into his face. Their family was their sanctuary and those girls were their lives. They had exciting times ahead of them for sure! 


End file.
